The Nations' Mail: Day 1
by ignacia437
Summary: Someone hacked the nations' email server, got a hold on their emails, and is now releasing them to the public for the world to see… Being continued! A load of OCs. No pairings, at least not so far.
1. 6 AM to 8 AM

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Or a lot of other things. I also hold no personal grudge against any of the countries in this fic, especially the southeastern European nations. I sincerely apologize for any offense taken.

I also apologize for any formatting errors. Please let me know if there are any and I'll fix them ASAP.

Background information: Someone gained access to the nations' email server and managed get a hold on all of the countries' email messages. These are the messages exchanged between 6 and 8 AM.

I wrote this on a whim when I was bored, so it's probably not funny…bleh, watevs. I might continue this if I feel like it. For now, I'll mark this as ongoing.

Notes: The countries' full names are used. A guide to the hardest ones and other information is at the A/N at the bottom.

Without further ado~!

* * *

6:00 AM to 8:00 AM

14/8/2012, 6:32:12 AM

**From:** Latvijas Republika

**To**: Eesti Vabariik

**Subject**: Wake-up call

Dear Estonia,

I broke your alarm clock, I'm sorry! But it's kind of late so I'm sending you this message so could you wake up now?

Sincerely, Latvia

* * *

14/8/2012, 6:45:23 AM

**From**: Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**To**: Democratic Republic of the United States of America, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, République Française, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject**: Energy conservation meeting

Hi y'all!

This is a reminder that today at 11:00 AM sharp, there is a meeting on energy conservation at my house! If all goes well, we'll be done at 3 PM. Be on time or justice will be served to you the American way!

From, the United States of America

* * *

14/8/2012, 6:48:35 AM

**From**: Eesti Vabariik

**To**: Latvijas Republika

**Subject**: Re: Wake-up call

Dear Latvia,

Thanks for reminding. Please try not to spill coffee on my alarm clock in the future.

Sincerely, Estonia

* * *

14/8/2012, 6:50:09 AM

**From**: Canada

**To**: Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**Subject**: Energy conservation meeting today

Dear America,

Last week you announced I would be attending the meeting, but I didn't receive the reminder email that provided details on location. Would you please forward it to me?

Thanks!

Canada

* * *

14/8/2012, 6:51:55 AM

**From**: Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**To**: United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**Cc**: République Française, Canada

**Subject**: I broke one of my clocks…

England,

I broke one of my clocks this morning. Could I borrow one from your place?

Sincerely, the United States of America

* * *

14/8/2012, 6:52:48 AM

**From**: United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**To**: Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**Cc**: République Française, Canada

**Subject**: Re: I broke one of my clocks…

I thought you just invented some eternal everlasting nuclear battery or something! Or did you just drop it and the battery broke? I didn't bring you up to be as careless as this!

Fine, I'll lend you one of my clocks. You better not break it.

England

* * *

14/8/2012, 6:53:57 AM

**From**: République Française

**To**: United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**Cc**: Democratic Republic of the United States of America, Canada

**Subject**: Re: I broke one of my clocks…

Merci Angleterre!

France.

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:00:38 AM

**From**: Lietuvos Respublika

**To**: Latvijas Republika, Eesti Vabariik

**Subject**: Meeting 11-3

Latvia and Estonia,

I'm going to an energy conservation meeting with Poland and Russia today at 11 and while America says we'll be done at 3, it's possible I'll come back later than that.

Have a good day! I bought some cherries, Latvia, don't spill them please. Estonia, give them to Russia if he asks. They're freshly picked off a local farm. I tried one and it's delicious.

Sincerely, the Republic of Lithuania

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:06:02 AM

**From**: Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To**: Česká Republika

**Cc**: Slovenská Republika

**Subject**: Hope you get better!

(Apologies for the inconvenience, Czech Republic.)

Dear Bohemia,

Last week I heard you fell and broke your arm pretty badly. That must really stink, huh? I'm writing this email to let you know that as I don't believe you're busy today, I'm going to come to your house. I hope you get better soon!

Best wishes, Bavaria

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:09:52 AM

**From**: Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To**: Republika e Shqipërisë

**Subject**: Just read the darned email!

Sorry West. I'll make up with beer later.

Westphalia, if you are reading this, ignore it. NOW. THE AWESOME ME SAID SO.

Hey, Saxony and Brandenburg! I was just checking to see if you had a spare calculator. I'm going to replace Westphalia's cell phone with it during the meeting. Shh.

From the awesome (former) Prussia!

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:10:42 AM

**From**: Republika e Shqipërisë

**To**: Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Subject**: Fwd: Just read the darned email!

-Forwarded message-

_From: Bundesrepublik Deutschland_

_To: Republika e Shqipërisë_

_Subject: Just read the darned email!_

_Sorry West. I'll make up with beer later._

_Westphalia, if you are reading this, ignore it. NOW. THE AWESOME ME SAID SO._

_Hey, Saxony and Brandenburg! I was just checking to see if you had a spare calculator. I'm going to replace Westphalia's cell phone with it during the meeting. Shh._

_From the awesome (former) Prussia!_

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:11:25 AM

**From**: Republika e Shqipërisë

**To**: Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Subject**: Re: Just read the darned email!

Dear Prussia,

I didn't know you still existed. I'm sorry for not recognizing you in the past.

I'm afraid you sent this email to the wrong account. I forwarded it back to Germany's account, if you don't mind, so that Saxony and Brandenberg receive it.

Best wishes, Albania

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:12:14 AM

**From**: Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**To**: Eesti Vabariik

**Subject**: Mochi pictures

Dear Estonia!

I found a collection of pictures of you and your mochis. I thought of returning them to you, but they are very cute. Would you mind if I made copies of them before returning them?

From, the Russian Federation

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:16:48 AM

**From**: Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To**: Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Subject**: To Prussia, from Germany

Prussia,

Please stop using my account to send emails to the other provinces. It clutters up my inbox and sent mail box; plus, it's really awkward. France is convinced I talk to myself these days.

Sincerely, Germany

P.S. Westphalia, keep a close eye on your cell phone. Prussia plans to steal it.

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:20:15 AM

**From**: Eesti Vabariik

**To**: Lietuvos Respublika

**Cc**: Latvijas Republika

**Subject**: Re: Meeting 11-3

Lithuania,

Thanks for the cherries! I'm sure Latvia will like them.

Estonia.

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:22:03 AM

**From**: Eesti Vabariik

**To**: Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**Subject**: Re: Mochi pictures

Dear Russia,

Please feel free. I would like them back by noon, however.

Sincerely, Estonia

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:28:07

**From**: Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To**: Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Subject**: Re: To Prussia, from Germany

Darn it, West! Why did you have to tell Westphalia about that plan?!

Actually, no that's Albania's fault. ALBANIA!

From, the Awesome Prussia.

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:29:56

**From**: Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To**: Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Subject**: Re: To Prussia, from Germany

Thank you.

You didn't need to let me know, I stole Saxony and Brandenburg's calculators in advance.

Prussia, if Albania isn't on this email, why are you yelling at her anyway?

And Germany, please remind Bavaria he needs to stay for our (provinces) meeting.

Westphalia

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:32:32

**From**: Rzeczpospolita Polska

**To**: Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject**: Computers

Hey Liet,

My computer ran out of battery and I can't find my charger. Can I borrow yours?

From Poland

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:33:49

**From**: République Française

**To**: United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**Cc**: Democratic Republic of the United States of America, Canada

**Subject**: Petit déjeuner

Bon matin!

Aujourd'hui je vais prendre le petit déjeuner chez Norvège. Est-ce que vous voudriez venir avec moi?

Amitiés, France

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:34:31

**From**: Lietuvos Respublika

**To**: Rzeczpospolita Polska

**Subject**: Re: Computers

Yes, I'll bring it over.

Poland, please, in future, don't leave your charger in the hallway. Then you won't think it's a snake and cut it in half when you get up in the middle of the night.

Sincerely, the Republic of Lithuania

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:35:59

**From**: Kongeriket Norge

**To**: Konungariket Sverige, Suomen tasavalta, Kongeriget Danmark

**Subject**: Breakfast

Hello all.

I just found I made too many pastries this morning. Would you like to come and share them with me for breakfast? I plan to eat breakfast at eight.

Sincerely, Norway

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:36:20

**From**: United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**To**: République Française

**Cc**: Democratic Republic of the United States of America, Canada

**Subject**: Re: Petit déjeuner

SPEAK ENGLISH, YOU MORON!

And no, I don't care to go to Norway's place for breakfast. I just finished eating, thank you!

England.

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:40:42

**From**: Suomen tasavalta

**To**: Kongeriket Norge

**Cc**: Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark

**Subject**: Re: Breakfast

Sure! I'll drop by at eight.

Thanks for your invitation!

From Finland.

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:41:26

**From**: Kongeriget Danmark

**To**: Kongeriket Norge

**Cc**: Konungariket Sverige, Suomen tasavalta

**Subject**: Re: Breakfast

How did you make too many pastries? I thought you usually only ate one or two every day. You didn't run out of coffee this morning, did you? Anyway, sure, I'll come. Thanks!

From Denmark.

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:41:59

**From**: Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**To**: Canada

**Subject**: Fwd: Energy conservation meeting

Whoops, sorry, I think I forgot you! Here you go.

-Forwarded message-

_From: Democratic Republic of the United States of America_

_To: Democratic Republic of the United States of America, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, République Française, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika_

_Subject: Energy conservation meeting_

_Hi y'all!_

_This is a reminder that today at 11:00 AM sharp, there is a meeting on energy conservation __at my house!__ If all goes well, we'll be done at 3 PM. Be on time or justice will be served to you the American way!_

_From, the United States of America_

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:43:18 AM

**From**: Konungariket Sverige

**To**: Kongeriket Norge

**Cc**: Kongeriget Danmark, Suomen tasavalta

**Subject**: Re: Breakfast

I would like extra time to prepare for today's meeting, so I will eat at my own place. Thank you.

Sweden

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:47:31 AM

**From**: Magyarország

**To**: Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich

**Cc**: Rzeczpospolita Polska, Ukraina, Respublika Belarus, România, Republika Serbija, Republika Hrvatska, Republika Slovenija

**Subject**: Reports due Thursday?

Good morning!

I just wanted to confirm if the reports we were supposed to do on oil consumption were really due on Thursday. Seeing that's only in three days and that it usually takes a while to gather the information, I wasn't sure if it was true.

Sincerely, Hungary

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:48:52 AM

**From**: République Française

**To**: United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**Cc**: Democratic Republic of the United States of America, Canada

**Subject**: Re: Petit déjeuner

All right, fine, Angleterre, I will translate.

…Well, you got the message anyhow.

France

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:50:09 AM

**From**: Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To**: Magyarország

**Cc**: Republik Österreich, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Ukraina, Respublika Belarus, România, Republika Serbija, Republika Hrvatska, Republika Slovenija

**Subject**: Re: Reports due Thursday?

Dear Hungary,

You might have misheard me. I said the reports were due next Thursday.

Sincerely, Germany

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:52:17

**From**: Rzeczpospolita Polska

**To**: Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject**: Re: Computers

Like, thanks, Liet! I totally owe you for that!

What do you mean, I don't mistake computer chargers for snakes! They don't even look alike! Even in pitch blackness!

Oh wait huh…

Poland.

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:55:02

**From**: România

**To**: Magyarorszag

**Cc**: Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Ukraina, Respublika Belarus, Republika Serbija, Republika Hrvatska, Republika Slovenija

**Subject:** Re: Reports due Thursday?

You might have been able to turn in your report this Thursday if you cleaned up your government corruption.

Romania

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:56:47

**From**: Republika Serbija

**To**: România

**Cc**: Magyarorszag, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Ukraina, Respublika Belarus, Republika Hrvatska, Republika Slovenija

**Subject**: Re: Reports due Thursday?

Look who's talking!

Serbia

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:57:46

**From**: Republika Slovenija

**To**: Republika Serbija

**Cc**: România, Magyarorszag, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Ukraina, Respublika Belarus, Republika Hrvatska

**Subject:** Re: Reports due Thursday?

Yes, Serbia, look who's talking.

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:58:33

**From**: Kongeriket Norge

**To**: Kongeriget Danmark

**Cc**: Konungariket Sverige, Suomen tasavalta

**Subject**: Re: Breakfast

Sweden, Finland, thanks for letting me know.

Denmark, if I had run out of coffee, I would probably have given up on you and chased you out of Scandinavia by now.

From coffee withdrawal, if you were too stupid to figure it out.

Norway

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:58:55

**From**: People's Republic of China

**To**: Japan

**Subject**: This morning's rice

Good morning, Japan.

I made some rice for you and South Korea! Maybe you can come by at lunch and pick some up?

Sincerely, China

* * *

14/8/2012, 7:59:41

**From**: Lietuvos Respublika

**To**: Eesti Vabariik

**Cc**: Latvijas Republika

Estonia,

I found Russia's agenda from last week's meeting. Do you think I should give it to him at today's meeting or just go to his house?

Sincerely, the Republic of Lithuania

* * *

**Lengthy author's note!**

Here's a guide to the hardest country names, as promised.

Eesti Vabariik—Estonia

Rossiyskaya Federatsiya—Russia

Slovenská Republika—Slovenia

Republika e Shqipërisë—Albania

Republik Österreich—Austria

Magyarország—Hungary

Rzeczpospolita Polska (Gosh, that was a nightmare to spell…)—Poland

Republika Hrvatska—Croatia

Suomen tasavalta—Finland

Hopefully the rest is easy(er) to figure out. If you need any more help, please let me know and I will gladly enlighten you. *pulls out magic light bulb* Speaking of enlightenment, I don't know if the "tasavalta" is supposed to be capitalized or not. If any of you know Finnish fluently, please tell me if it should be capitalized.

Oh! And…French translation:  
Bon matin! Aujourd'hui je vais prendre le petit déjeuner chez Norvège. Est-ce que vous voudriez venir avec moi? Amitiés, France—Good morning! Today I'm going to eat breakfast at Norway's house. Would you like to come with me? Sincerely, France  
I take French at school so I don't expect this to be too inaccurate. If there's something I need to correct, though, please let me know.

About the whole Germany-talks-to-himself thing, well…headcanon time! In my headcanon, all the German provinces (Rhineland-Palatinate, Brandenburg, Saxony-Anhalt, Saxony, etc.) live with Germany though they don't actually do any real work. Germany does the heavy lifting with the meetings and speeches and, God forbid, the headdesking during rowdy conferences, while the provinces stay at home and brew beer and fun stuff like that.

But since they're all part of Germany, they have to use his email account to communicate with each other. So basically, to an outsider like France, it looks like Germany's talking to himself. Plus Germany's inbox and outbox get horrendously cluttered. Poor Germany.

The German provinces (all featured except Saxony-Anhalt are male), Bohemia (female), Albania (female), Croatia (female), Czech Republic (male), Slovakia (female), Slovenia (male), and Serbia (male) are all OCs. I apologize if Romania is OOC; I really don't know that much about the canon version.

In my headcanon, southeast Europe is kind of short-tempered at present because of all of the problems it's facing right now. In reality it's also a more politically corrupt part of Europe, which is why they're insensitively poking fun at each other's governments. If you have anything to flame about, please don't flame about this. As I said in the beginning of this fic, I hold no personal grudge against any of the countries featured.

Bohemia is actually part of the Czech Republic.

Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know if I should continue! *waves review box*


	2. 8 AM to 10 AM

**A/N: Soooo here is the nation's mail from 8 to 10 AM! Yes, I am a slow updater, and I sincerely apologize for any hurt feelings due to that.**

**WARNING: This chapter is about five times as long as the last one. Literally. Frankly, the beginning part is kind of dull and it only starts heating up in the middle and end, so…please don't give up if you get to about the middle and feel like you want to sleep.**

**Oh, and for some reason my horizontal lines keep getting killed whenever I upload a document featuring a lot of them, so I usually have to go re-add them manually and I might forget some. If I do, I'm sorry for any difficulty in reading this. (The time stamp can be used as an alternate line break though.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Dropbox. I do not hold any personal grudge against any of the featured countries or German provinces, especially southeastern Europe and Austria.**

**Good luck!**

* * *

8:00 AM—10:00 AM

14/8/2012, 8:01:18 AM

**From:** Japan

**To:** People's Republic of China

**Subject:** Re: This morning's rice

Dear China,

Thank you for your offer. I will come by at lunch. I will also ask South Korea if he would like to come.

Sincerely, Japan

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:02:46 AM

**From**: Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**To:** République Française

**Cc:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Canada

**Subject:** Re: Petit déjeuner

But _I_ can't understand French! Could someone translate that for me? Please?

America

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:02:59 AM

**From:** Eesti Vabariik

**To:** Lietuvos Respublika

**Cc:** Latvijas Republika

**Subject:** Re: Russia's agenda

Dear Lithuania,

I think you should just let him know you'll return it at today's meeting.

Sincerely, Estonia

P.S. Latvia finished all the cherries and Russia's here…what should I do?!

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:03:27 AM

**From:** Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft

**To:** Fürstentum Liechtenstein

**Subject:** Good morning.

Good morning Liechten!

I'd like to ask if you are free today, because I am and I think it's a good day for a stroll at noon.

Sincerely, Switzerland

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:03:18 AM

**From:** Republic of Korea

**To:** People's Republic of China

**Subject:** Rice!

Japan told me you wanted me to come by for some rice. I'd love to come!

From South Korea

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:03:37 AM

**From:** Latvijas Republika

**To:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**Bcc:** Lietuvos Respublika, Eesti Vabariik

**Subject:** Cherries

Dear Russia,

I'm very, very sorry for finishing off all the cherries without you. Please accept my sincere apologies. I'll take into consideration your new nuclear energy plan.

Sincerely, Latvia

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:04:06 AM

**From:** Eesti Vabariik

**To:** Latvijas Republika

**Cc:** Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** apologizing

Latvia! Why did you have to say you'll take into consideration his nuclear energy plan?! You should at least have consulted with me and Lithuania before sending that letter off anyhow! Don't listen to his energy plan proposals, they all involve him shipping over oil at high prices!

Estonia

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:04:57 AM

**From:** Lietuvos Respublika

**To:** Eesti Vabariik

**Cc:** Latvijas Republika

**Subject:** Re: apologizing

Estonia, please don't freak. Russia doesn't seem that upset anyhow. I'll ask him to ignore Latvia's message and everything will be fine.

Latvia, think through what you do in the future before you do it. And don't promise what you don't want to promise, especially over cherries.

Best regards, the Republic of Lithuania

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:05:38 AM

**From:** Latvijas Republika

**To:** Lietuvos Respublika

**Cc:** Eesti Vabariik

**Subject:** Re: apologizing

I'm sorry…

I didn't know what to do and I thought Russia might get mad because he got mad before and everything…

Latvia

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:07:24 AM

**From:** Canada

**To:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**Cc:** République Française, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**Subject:** Re: Petit déjeuner

Dear America,

Maybe you should try learning more languages.

France asked if any of us (England/Scotland/Wales/N. Ireland, you, me) wanted to go to Norway's house for breakfast with him.

But I saw Finland and Denmark going that way too, so I don't think we should go. Then Norway will have to serve too many people.

Sincerely, Canada

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:09:02 AM

**From:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Subject:** For Bavaria, from Germany

*sighs*

Bavaria,

Westphalia asked me to let you know that there is a province meeting, so you may want to reschedule your visit to Bohemia.

From Germany

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:10:14 AM

**From:** Republik Österreich

**To:** Česká Republika

**Subject:** To Silesia

Dear Silesia,

How has your visit to Czech Republic been? Did you like the hot springs and beer? I hope you've been enjoying your time. I miss you dearly.

Sincerely, Austria

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:11:56 AM

**From:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To:** Republik Österreich

**Subject:** RE: Schlesien

Austria, are you really writing love letters to Silesia?! What a loser, dating Poland's girlfriend! (Which sucks even more because Poland's already like a girl.)

The Awesome Prussia

Austria, I think you forgot Silesia lives with Poland now, and Czech and Slovakia have partial custody over her, so you don't need to worry. Send her my best regards.

Saxony

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:12:30 AM

**From:** Lietuvos Respublika

**To:** Eesti Vabariik

**Cc:** Latvijas Republika

**Subject:** Re: Russia's agenda

Thanks Estonia. I'll let Russia know today and BCC you the message.

Latvia, it's fine, just think through your decisions in the future. I'll talk with Russia about it.

The Republic of Lithuania

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:12:44 AM

**From:** Repubblica Italiana

**To:** Repubblica Italiana

**Subject:** Dear Romano!

Ciao, Romano!

Do you have any pasta sauce? I ran out.

Love, Italy Veneziano

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:13:36 AM

**From:** Lietuvos Respublika

**To:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**Bcc:** Latvijas Republika, Eesti Vabariik

**Subject:** Your agenda from last meeting

Dear Russia,

I found your agenda from last meeting on the table. If you don't mind, I will bring it to you during today's meeting.

Sincerely, the Republic of Lithuania

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:13:51 AM

**From:** Repubblica Italiana

**To:** Repubblica Italiana

**Subject:** Re: Dear Romano!

How the hell do you run out of pasta sauce? Some days it looks like you're _made_ of the damned thing!

Romano

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:14:21 AM

**From:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Cc:** Republik Österreich

**Subject:** Re: RE: Schlesien

Oh Saxony, are you having an affair with her too…?

Hesse

Interesting! I need to tell someone! Czech maybe?

Thuringia

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:14:34 AM

**From:** Fürstentum Liechtenstein

**To:** Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft

**Subject:** Re: Good morning.

Yes, I'm fine. Thank you so much for the offer!

Love, Liechtenstein

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:15:56 AM

**From:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Cc:** Republik Österreich

**Subject:** Re: RE: Schlesien

WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WANT TO TELL CZECH FOR AND I AM NOT DATING HER, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! IT IS PERFECTLY NATURAL TO WISH SOMEONE BEST REGARDS, ISN'T IT?!

Saxony

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:16:19 AM

**From:** Repubblica Italiana

**To:** Repubblica Italiana

**Subject:** Re: Dear Romano!

OK, fine, I'm sending you some pasta sauce, damn it. Don't come to me for any sauce anymore or else I'm going to run out too.

Romano

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:17:27 AM

**From:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Cc:** Republik Österreich

**Subject:** Re: RE: Schlesien

Haha, Saxony, you're in total denial! Poland's going to be so mad!

Westphalia

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:18:16 AM

**From:** Rzeczpospolita Polska

**To:** Magyarország, Lietuvos Respublika, Ukraina, Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Subject:** Notes

Hey guys.

So I couldn't find my notes from last meeting, so could one of you guys please send me yours?

Sincerely, Poland

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:19:35 AM

**From:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Cc:** Republik Österreich

**Subject:** Re: RE: Schlesien

Chill, Saxony, chill…

Rhineland-Palatinate

Don't worry, Saxony, I understand. I used to date her myself.

Brandenburg

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:20:52 AM

**From:** Republik Österreich

**To:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Bcc:** Magyarország

**Subject:** Re: RE: Schlesien

Prussia, how in the world did you get your hands on my email to the Czech Republic?

Sincerely curious, Austria

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:22:01 AM

**From:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To:** Republik Österreich

**Subject:** Re: RE: Schlesien

I'm an awesome hacker! Kesesesese!

The Epically Awesome Prussia

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:22:52 AM

**From:** Magyarország

**To:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Subject:** Prussia…

I'm in the kitchen.

You're welcome.

Hungary

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:23:59 AM

**From:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Cc:** Republik Österreich

**Subject:** Re: RE: Schlesien

That is quite enough, Saxony, Hesse, Thuringia, Westphalia, Rhineland-Palatinate, and former Prussia! Please stop using my email account to communicate your deep desire for Silesia and discuss it face-to-face in the parlor, if even that is necessary! I will probably need to ban all of you from my email account for a week, all you do is clutter it up with useless gossip anyway.

I apologize to Austria.

From, Germany

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:24:04 AM

**From:** Lietuvos Respublika

**To:** Rzeczpospolita Polska

**Cc:** Magyarország, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Ukraina

**Subject:** Re: Notes

Poland, really, don't just say you lost your notes when we all know you weren't paying attention.

The Republic of Lithuania

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:24:55 AM

**From:** Suomen tasavalta

**To:** Kongeriket Norge

**Cc:** Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark

**Subject:** Thanks for the pastries

Norway,

Thanks for the pastries! They were delicious!

From Finland.

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:25:13 AM

**From:** Konungariket Sverige

**To:** Kongeriget Danmark, Kongeriket Norge, Suomen tasavalta

**Subject:** Café startups

Germany opened a café a while ago and Spain followed suit. Would any of you care to join me in opening a café?

Sweden

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:25:47 AM

**From: **Magyarország

**To:** Rzeczpospolita Polska

**Cc:** Lietuvos Respublika, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Ukraina

**Subject:** Re: Notes

Poland, I'm sending my notes over.

Lithuania, we all know you weren't taking notes, either.

…*coughcoughyouspentthewholeti memakingoutwithPolandcoughco ugh*

Sincerely, Hungary

[Attached file: ]

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:26:32 AM

**From:** Suomen tasavalta

**To:** Konungariket Sverige

**Cc:** Kongeriget Danmark, Kongeriket Norge

**Subject:** Re: Café startups

Dear Sweden,

I would but I don't really want to start a café. Thanks for your offer though!

From Finland.

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:28:19 AM

**From:** Kongeriket Norge

**To:** Konungariket Sverige

**Cc:** Suomen tasavalta, Kongeriget Danmark

**Subject:** Re: Café startups

Thank you for your offer, but I won't participate.

From Norway

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:29:51 AM

**From:** Ukraina

**To:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**Subject:** Belarus' birthday

Hi Russia!

I hope you've been doing fine. I myself have been doing wonderfully. I'm really sorry if I can't pay back my gas bills this time around, though.

You know our little Belarus' birthday is in eleven days. I was wondering, what should we do to commemorate it? I'm thinking of baking her some little cakes. What about you?

Love, Ukraine

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:30:14 AM

**From:** Repubblica Italiana

**To:** Repubblica Italiana

**Subject:** Re: Dear Romano!

Grazie, Romano! I love you! *blows a kiss and a heart*

Love, Italy Veneziano

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:31:26 AM

**From:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To:** Magyarország

**Cc:** Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika, Ukraina

**Subject:** Re: Notes

What do you guys do during meetings, anyway? Deutschland's always lecturing us about how we need to take notes, yadda yadda yadda, but it's so boring. I need some recommendations for stuff to do.

Westphalia

and Saxony

and Saxony-Anhalt

and Brandenburg

and North Rhine

and The Awesome Prussia

AND THE REST OF GERMANY'S PROVINCES, DAMN IT

-P.S. Because province meetings suck-

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:33:19 AM

**From:** Magyarország

**To:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Cc:** Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika, Ukraina

**Subject:** Re: Notes

Are you sure it's fine for all you provinces to be using Germany's account if he's that pissed at you using it? I recommend not upsetting him too much.

Frankly, all we do is let England, France, and America and sometimes Russia yell at each other, and then we leave ourselves to our own devices. Czech and Denmark always eventually ditch for beer, but since you already have a lot of beer I don't think you should do that. Usually by that time Germany yells at us to get down to business, but if he doesn't, as I said, we just go do our own stuff.

Hope that helped.

Hungary

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:35:20 AM

**From:** Ukraina

**To:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Cc:** Magyarország, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Notes

Yes, Finland brings a bottle of vodka just for that purpose!

Belarus goes talk to Russia. Russia doesn't like it much, though. I can't figure out why. He started crying, the poor child.

Last week, Czech went all the way home, got some beer, and came all the way back while Germany was talking. Germany got mad at him, though.

Umm…Denmark ditches and goes home some days. Norway reads when he's bored, I think. Germany confiscated his book later, though…

If it gets too rowdy we just do whatever.

Oh, and Sweden takes a nap!

Ukraine

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:36:53 AM

**From:** Republik Österreich

**To:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Subject:** RE: Your provinces

Germany,

Your provinces are asking Hungary, Poland, Lithuania, and Ukraine how to distract themselves during provincial meetings. I think you should go talk to them.

Best wishes, Austria

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:40:18 AM

**From:** Kongeriget Danmark

**To:** Konungariket Sverige

**Cc:** Kongeriket Norge, Suomen tasavalta

**Subject:** Re: Café startups

No thanks, I got my pastry shop to worry about!

You might want to try Iceland, though. I think he's free for all.

From Denmark

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:40:19 AM

**From:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Subject:** A kind request…

Dear provinces,

Please stop messing around on my email account. It clutters up the inbox horribly and makes me look unorganized…which you should be worrying about because the whole EU looks to me as its leader.

If you need to express your unrequited desire for Silesia, go negotiate with Poland about it, darn it!

All of you are banned from my email once you finish reading this mail.

Germany

P.S. Yes, Westphalia, I said now. You too, Saxony. Yes, you too, Saxony-Anhalt! Go! Now! Or I'll make you run a hundred laps around the border again!

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:40:41 AM

**From:** Rzeczpospolita Polska

**To:** Magyarország

**Cc:** Ukraina, Lietuvos Respublika, Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Subject:** Re: Notes

Thanks for the notes.

And thanks again…FYI, I don't do that every meeting! Seriously, you're, like, so messed up sometimes!

Poland.

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:42:11 AM

**From:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To:** Republik Österreich

**Subject:** Thanks for letting me know

Dear Austria,

Thank you for letting me know about the provinces, but please, in the future I can just take care of them myself. I know how to handle it.

(Even if I don't know how to handle it because Prussia handled them in the past. Seriously, how the hell did he do it.)

Germany

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:45:50 AM

**From:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**To:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**Cc:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, République Française, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting

America,

How _do_ you serve justice "the American way"?

Sincerely, Russia

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:46:24 AM

**From:** Česká Republika

**To:** Republik Österreich

**Subject:** Re: To Silesia

I'm doing fine, thank you. I returned to Poland's house last night, though. Czech Republic's place is quite pretty and the beer is delicious.

Silesia

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:47:40 AM

**From:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**To:** Ukraina

**Subject:** Re: Belarus' birthday

Dear Ukraine,

I'm glad to hear you're doing fine (though America's press tells me otherwise). But America's press is biased, so I'm very happy to hear it from yourself that you're fine.

Uh…for Belarus' birthday…on the twenty-fifth, yes? Just please tell her I wish her a happy birthday and don't listen to her if she wants marriage registration forms for a birthday present!

As to your gas bills, please pay them as fully as you can. My boss is starting to get irritated about it and I don't know if my people will like that.

Love, Russia

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:48:12 AM

**From:** Repubblica Italiana

**To:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Subject:** Lunch

Ciao, Germany!

Can I make pasta for lunch at your meeting? Don't worry, I'll make more than enough so that even America can eat till he's full!

Love, Italy

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:48:39 AM

**From:** Konungariket Sverige

**To:** Eesti Vabariik

**Cc:** Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Latvia came to my house

Estonia,

I was just eating my breakfast when Latvia ran to my house, crying that he was sorry for telling Russia something. I would like to inform you I am keeping him at my house for the moment, and you can come by to take him home whenever you can.

Sweden

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:49:17 AM

**From:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To:** Repubblica Italiana

**Subject:** Re: Lunch

No! France is bringing lunch today and Poland is bringing dessert!

I understand you want to prevent a situation like last time's from happening, but couldn't you make something other than pasta for once?

Germany

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:50:54 AM

**From:** Eesti Vabariik

**To:** Konungariket Sverige

**Cc:** Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Latvia came to my house

Sweden,

So that's where he is! Thanks for letting me know! I can't pick him up right now unfortunately because I have to hand a report to Russia by nine but could you please comfort him the best you can and tell him Lithuania will deal with it? Try to make him stop crying at least. Make sure he doesn't break anything or get sick because that happens sometimes.

Send my best wishes to Finland.

Sincerely, Estonia

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:51:26 AM

**From:** Ukraina

**To:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**Subject:** Re: Belarus' birthday

Russia, my love!

But you can't just give our little Belarus nothing! If marriage registration forms is what she wants, I'll get them for her, damn it! It's her birthday, think about it.

Make her a matryoshka doll at least. You know how she loved those.

Love, Ukraine

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:52:00 AM

**From:** Repubblica Italiana

**To:** Repubblica Italiana

**Subject:** The damned quadratic formula

What is the damned quadratic formula? I forgot, damn it!

Romano

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:52:19 AM

**From:** Lietuvos Respublika

**To:** Rzeczpospolita Polska

**Subject:** My house at 9

Hi Poland.

Do you want to come around to my house at nine so that I can submit your report to Russia along with mine?

Sincerely, the Republic of Lithuania

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:53:48 AM

**From:** Repubblica Italiana

**To:** Repubblica Italiana

**Subject:** Re: The damned quadratic formula

Dear Romano,

But I thought you didn't need to know the quadratic formula for our report, ve.

I forgot it, too! I'll ask Germany to help me.

Love, Italy Veneziano

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:55:06 AM

**From:** Kongeriket Norge

**To:** Kongeriget Danmark

**Cc:** Konungariket Sverige, Suomen tasavalta

**Subject:** Re: Café startups

Denmark,

I didn't know you had a pastry shop. How's it been doing? I hope no one's been ticked off by your nonstop loud chatter.

Sweden,

I'm planning to start my own coffee shop. Thanks for the offer.

From Norway

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:56:33 AM

**From:** Repubblica Italiana

**To:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Cc:** Repubblica Italiana

**Subject:** Quadratic formula

Dear Germany,

What's the quadratic formula again? My big brother wants to know.

Love, Italy Veneziano

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:57:42 AM

**From:** Kongeriget Danmark

**To:** Kongeriket Norge

**Cc:** Konungariket Sverige, Suomen tasavalta

**Subject:** Re: Café startups

It's doing just fine, thank you!

I am totally visiting your café, Sve. When are you going to open it up? Same for Norway's coffee shop.

From Denmark

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:57:57 AM

**From:** Republika Hrvatska

**To:** Republika Hrvatska

**Cc:** Republika Slovenija, Magyarország, România, Bosna i Hercegovina

**Subject:** Reports due on the 16th

Hi all,

Since tomorrow is a holiday (the Assumption of Mary) and our reports have to be uploaded by the 16th, I think we should all come to my house to collaborate and upload together. After 1:00 noon is fine since I still need to eat breakfast and finish up my own other reports.

If any of you want to invite Albania or Serbia over, that's fine too, though I'm not sure if they have finished or not or if they plan to finish tomorrow.

Sincerely, Croatia

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:58:09 AM

**From:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**To:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Ukraina, Respublika Belarus, Lietuvos Respublika, Latvijas Republika, Eesti Vabariik, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Republica Moldova

**Subject:** Report due 9 AM!

Hello all! I hope you've been having a good morning?

I'm sending this to remind you that your reports are due to me via email in two minutes**,** that is, at nine! Please do send them on time. I've noticed none of you have emailed any to me yet…

Sincerely, the Russian Federation

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:58:41 AM

**From:** Eesti Vabariik

**To:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**Subject:** Re: Report due 9 AM!

Dear Russia,

I've attached my report.

Sincerely, Estonia

[Attached file: ]

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:59:08 AM

**From:** Eesti Vabariik

**To:** Latvijas Republika

**Cc:** Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Report's due at nine!

Latvia, hurry up and send your report if you haven't sent it already!

Lithuania, why haven't you sent yours yet?

Estonia

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:59:24 AM

**From:** Respublika Belarus

**To:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**Subject:** My report

Dear dearest big brother Russian Federation,

I have attached my report. Please trust that it doesn't include marriage registration forms in it.

With all my love, your little sister, Belarus.

[Attached file: ]

* * *

14/8/2012, 8:59:56 AM

**From:** Lietuva Respublika

**To:** Eesti Vabariik

**Subject:** Re: Report's due at nine!

Estonia,

I believe something off with my computer…could you please come and help me with it?

Thanks so much in advance!

Lithuania

Sent from my smartphone

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:00:24 AM

**From:** Republica Moldova

**To:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**Subject:** Re: Report due 9 AM!

Dear Russia,

Attached are my reports on industrial exports and imports.

Sincerely, Moldova

[Attached files: , ]

14/8/2012, 9:00:25 AM

**From:** Bundestrepublik Deutschland

**To:** Repubblica Italiana

**Cc:** Repubblica Italiana

**Subject:** Re: Quadratic formula

Italy,

The quadratic formula shouldn't be necessary for the report you need to turn in…

Look in your notes! I saw you taking diligent notes when I was explaining it to you last week!

Germany

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:00:53 AM

**From:** Ukraina

**To:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**Subject:** Re: Report due 9 AM!

Dear Russia,

Here is my report!

Love, Ukraine

[Attached file: ]

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:00:57 AM

**From:** Konungariket Sverige

**To:** Kongeriget Danmark

**Cc:** Kongeriket Norge, Suomen tasavalta

**Subject:** Re: Café startups

I will open my café when the time comes.

Sweden

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:01:10 AM

**From:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**To:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Ukraina, Respublika Belarus, Lietuvos Respublika, Latvijas Republika, Eesti Vabariik, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Republica Moldova

**Subject:** Report late…

Dear Ukraine, Belarus, Estonia, and Moldova, thank you for sending in your reports on time! Your efforts are very much appreciated.

Lithuania, Latvia, and Poland, your reports are late! Please turn them in as quickly as you can.

Sincerely, the Russian Federation

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:01:27 AM

**From:** Repubblica Italiana

**To:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Cc:** Repubblica Italiana

**Subject:** Re: Quadratic formula

But I was only drawing, vee. Could you please tell me what it is? Big brother Romano wants to know!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:01:58 AM

**From:** Rzeczpospolita Polska

**To:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**Subject:** My report

Dear Russia,

Here's my report. Could you please not, like, lose it this time? Thanks.

Poland

[Attached file: ]

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:02:36 AM

**From:** Konungariket Sverige

**To:** Eesti Vabariik

**Subject:** A report that has come to my attention

Estonia,

It has come to my attention that there is a report Latvia has to turn in to Russia at nine. I am sending him back to your place to send it over. He has calmed down considerably, although it appears he has now caught a cold.

Sweden

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:03:35 AM

**From:** Eesti Vabariik

**To:** Lietuvos Respublika

**Cc:** Latvijas Republika

**Subject:** Re: Report's due at nine!

Why didn't you tell me sooner?!

I can come to your place, but you have to tell Russia about it.

Latvia, hurry up and send your report!

Estonia

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:04:07 AM

**From:** Ísland

**To:** Kongeriket Norge

**Subject:** Fish

This morning, I went fishing and caught a couple of nice ones. Would you like to come by and take a look?

From Iceland

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:04:28 AM

**From:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**To:** Lietuvos Respublika, Latvijas Republika

**Subject:** Late reports

Dear Lithuania and Latvia,

Your reports are late almost by five minutes. Please hurry and turn them in as soon as possible.

Sincerely, the Russian Federation

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:04:30 AM

**From:** Eesti Vabariik

**To:** Konungariket Sverige

**Subject:** Re: A report that has come to my attention

Sweden,

Thank you so much for reminding me! Poor Latvia, catching a cold…

Estonia

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:05:00 AM

**From:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**To:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, République Française, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Energy conservation meeting prep

Hey, y'all! I hope you guys have been having a wonderful morning!

So in prep for our fabulous energy conservation meeting at eleven, I'd like you all to compile a report. Nothing all elaborate like the reports we always do for UN, EU, or NATO meetings, but just a visual aid to help when we're presenting at today's meeting. Upload it to the new "14/8 Energy Conservation Meeting Prep" folder under the "Meeting Prep" section of the Meetings partition of our server. Though it's probably better if you just download and install Dropbox on your computer. It's faster.

Anyway, have a great time prepping!

From, the United States of America

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:05:27 AM

**From:** Lietuvos Respublika

**To:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**Cc:** Latvijas Republika

**Subject:** Re: Late reports

Dear Russia,

My computer has encountered a problem, unfortunately, so I will be late in sending my report. I'm sorry.

Latvia is returning from Sweden's house, so he will also be late.

Sincerely, the Republic of Lithuania

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:06:11 AM

**From:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**To:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**Cc:** République Française, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

Why would I want Dropbox on my computer? One more piece of software slowing my computer down! Uploading it to the server is fine, thank you!

…Wait, _why_ do you we need to upload this to the server, anyway?

England

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:06:31 AM

**From:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**To:** Lietuvos Respublika

**Cc:** Latvijas Republika

**Subject:** Re: Late reports

Thank you for letting me know! Please try to avoid computer issues in the future…

Latvia, why were you at Sweden's house?

The Russian Federation

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:06:48 AM

**From:** Kongeriket Norge

**To:** Ísland

**Subject:** Re: Fish

Iceland! Little brother!

Of course I'll come by and taste some! Would now be sufficient?

On another note, why do you waste your morning fishing? You should focus on your work.

Your big brother Norway

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:06:59 AM

**From:** Bosna i Hercegovina

**To:** Republika Hrvatska

**Cc:** Republika Hrvatska, Republika Slovenija, Magyarország, România

**Subject:** Re: Reports due on the 16th

Dear Croatia,

That's a splendid idea and I'm all in for it.

Why would you invite Serbia over, though? He's so annoying and barely gets anything done, either.

Bosnia and Herzegovina

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:07:26 AM

**From:** Republik Österreich

**To:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**Cc:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America, République Française, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

Thank you, America.

What is Dropbox?

Austria

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:07:58 AM

**From:** Latvijas Republika

**To:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**Subject:** My late report

Dear Russia,

I'm sorry for submitting my report late. Here it is.

Sincerely, Latvia

[Attached file: ]

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:08:08 AM

**From:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**To:** Republik Österreich

**Cc:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, République Française, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

England, we upload this to the server so that we can download it again once we get to the meeting room because we'll be using the meeting room computers instead of our own laptops because of Germany's new rule that he made because he was afraid of people playing games.

Austria, how do you not know what Dropbox is? It's this great service where you save a document and it appears on all your other devices! Just go to their website and they'll have all the info!

The United States of America

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:08:41 AM

**From:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To:** Repubblica Italiana

**Cc:** Repubblica Italiana

**Subject:** Re: Quadratic formula

You were only drawing?! In the future, you must actually take careful notes when I'm giving you a lecture!

Here is a link to the quadratic formula: _[URL]_

Carefully note it and remember it!

Germany

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:09:17 AM

**From:** Magyarország

**To:** Bosna i Hercegovina

**Cc:** Republika Hrvatska, Republika Slovenija, România

**Subject:** Re: Reports due on the 16th

I'm fine with the idea, too.

I'd rather not invite Serbia or Albania. Serbia's very annoying, but Albania never gets anything done for some reason. She stalks Greece too much too.

Hungary

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:10:04 AM

**From:** Suomen tasavalta

**To:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Subject:** To Brandenburg

Dear Germany,

Please give the following message to Brandenburg:

Brandenburg,

Could you please return my calculator? I need it for a function I have to perform to get a result necessary for my accounting report.

Thanks, Finland

Thank you!

From Finland.

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:10:57 AM

**From:** Suomen tasavalta

**To:** Eesti Vabariik

**Subject:** Transportation estimates

Hey Estonia!

Would you mind sending me what you have on transportation cost estimates from Tallinn to Helsinki so I can compare with mine? Thanks!

From Finland.

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:11:24 AM

**From:** Republika Slovenija

**To:** Magyarország

**Cc:** Bosna i Hercegovina, Republika Hrvatska, România

**Subject:** Re: Reports due on the 16th

Albania's not that bad…frankly, Serbia's just really headstrong. I don't see that as a reason not to invite them, though. I'm going to invite both of them, if you guys don't mind.

Slovenia

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:12:16 AM

**From:** Ísland

**To:** Kongeriket Norge

**Subject:** Re: Fish

Thanks for coming to sample the fish. It helps my economy.

I'm bored in the morning and I have nothing to do. I'm not as busy as you UN members since I'm a candidate and all I need to do is work on my inflation rate, which is a long term effort anyway.

Don't try to use this as an opportunity to make me call you big brother!

Iceland

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:12:49 AM

**From:** Republika Slovenija

**To:** Republika Serbija, Republika e Shqipërisë

**Subject:** Reports due on the 16th

Dear Serbia and Albania,

Croatia would like to invite both of you to come to her house at about 1 PM today to finish up our reports, since it's a holiday tomorrow for some people. Bosnia and Hungary plan to be there, and Romania might be there too.

Sincerely, Slovenia

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:13:04 AM

**From:** Eesti Vabariik

**To:** Suomen tasavalta

**Subject:** Re: Transportation estimates

Sure thing! The one for Helsinki-Tallinn is somewhere in the middle.

Yours, Estonia

[Attached file: ]

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:13:40 AM

**From:** Eesti Vabariik

**To:** Latvijas Republika

**Subject:** Report to Russia

Latvia,

You did send your report to Russia, right? Russia hasn't come out with his thank-you email yet…

Estonia

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:14:18 AM

**From:** Repubblica Italiana

**To:** Rzeczpospolita Polska

**Subject:** The car Germany lent me, again

Poland!

Germany lent me another car! He told me not to change it again, though. But the steering wheel fell off, so could you please help me fix it before evening? I have to return it by 8 PM, vee.

Love, Italy Veneziano

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:14:45 AM

**From:** Rzecpospolita Polska

**To:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**Cc:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, République Française, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

That's a stupid rule. Who plays games during meetings?

And since when did you turn into a Dropbox salesman?

Also, what do you do when you're done prepping? Because I finished, like, five minutes ago.

Poland

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:15:35 AM

**From:** Rzeczpospolita Polska

**To:** Repubblica Italiana

**Subject:** Re: The car Germany lent me, again

Hell yeah, I'd love to! Sorry Germany, but modifying your cars is so fun!

Except I have to go to the energy conservation meeting and it's, like, from 11 to 3. And then I'll probably have to borrow someone's notes because everyone's just going to not stay on track during the meeting. Plus I'm sure before then Russia or Germany's going to make me do some other report, so I'll definitely not be done before 5.

I dunno, I might go help you. But it's not guaranteed, sorry…

Poland

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:15:57 AM

**From:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**To:** Rzeczpospolita Polska

**Cc:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America, République Française, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

The person who started this email thread does.

England

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:16:27 AM

**From:** République Française

**To:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**Subject:** Just watch this.

Just watch it. You'll see in a second.

[Attached file: ]

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:17:05 AM

**From:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**To:** Ukraina, Respublika Belarus, Latvijas Republika, Eesti Vabariik, Republica Moldova, Rzeczpospolita Polska

**Subject:** Thank you for the reports!

Thanks to you all for submitting your reports! On time, though, I can't say…

I'd really love it if you all submitted your reports on time in the future. That way, we can all get done with our work faster and go out and play together!

Sincerely, the Russian Federation

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:17:21 AM

**From:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**To:** Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Your computer

Dear Litva!

It appears your computer really has a problem…I'm heading over to your place to help you fix it.

Sincerely, the Russian Federation

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:17:45 AM

**From:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**To:** République Française

**Subject:** Re: Just watch this.

What…the…freaking…hell…

I will do a sweep of my bathroom and bedroom immediately!

Though I'm definitely not going to thank you just for this.

England

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:18:27 AM

**From:** România

**To:** Republika Slovenija

**Cc:** Magyarország, Republika Hrvatska, Bosna i Hercegovina

**Subject**: Re: Reports due on the 16th

Invite who you like. Serbia can be a jerk sometimes and I have to agree Albania definitely ruins Greece/Japan, but frankly, as long it's not Poland or Russia, I guess I won't die.

Romania

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:19:09 AM

**From:** Republika Hrvatska

**To:** România

**Cc:** Republika Slovenija, Magyarország, Bosna i Hercegovina

**Subject:** Re: Reports due on the 16th

Romania, do you plan on coming?

Croatia

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:19:32 AM

**From:** Lietuvos Respublika

**To:** Rzeczpospolita Polska

**Cc:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, République Française, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

Are you sure you've actually finished prepping?

America gave clear instructions on what to do when you're finished. Upload it to the server, or put it in Dropbox.

The Republic of Lithuania

Sent from my smartphone

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:20:14 AM

**From:** République Française

**To:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**Subject:** Re: Just watch this.

De rien, Angleterre!

France.

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:20:59 AM

**From:** România

**To:** Republika Hrvatska

**Cc:** Republika Slovenija, Magyarország, Bosna i Hercegovina

**Subject:** Re: Reports due on the 16th

Yes, I'm coming. Thank you.

Romania

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:21:17 AM

**From:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**To:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**Cc:** Lietuvos Respublika, Rzeczpospolita Polska, République Française, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

HEY! I think Germany actually made that rule for Italy and Hungary! And China and Japan! And a bunch of other people I forgot!

But anyway, I'm not a Dropbox salesman! It's just a great service and it's cheap!

The United States of America

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:21:50 AM

**From:** Republika Serbija

**To:** Republika Slovakija

**Cc:** Republika e Shqipërisë

**Subject:** Re: Reports due on the 16th

No thanks, I'm just going to finish mine tomorrow. I don't take that holiday. Well, most of my people don't, anyway.

Serbia

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:22:46 AM

**From:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**To:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**Cc:** République Française, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

No, you're not. You just like promoting your own country's technology in favor of everyone else's.

England

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:24:07 AM

**From:** Lietuvos Respublika

**To:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**Subject:** My report

Dear Russia,

I'm very sorry for submitting my report late. Thank you so much for helping my computer problem!

Lithuania

[Attached file: ]

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:25:19 AM

**From:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**To:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**Cc:** République Française, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

I don't! See, I even use Russia's antivirus on my computer! I'm an equal opportunity…um…equal opportunist when it comes to featuring every country!

The United States of America

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:25:54 AM

**From:** République Française

**To:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**Cc:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

Do you even know what an opportunist is?

France

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:26:17 AM

**From:** Česká Republika

**To:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Subject:** RE: Slezsko…

Dear Germany,

I hear that you have banned your provinces from your email, so please tell Bavaria that Bohemia would like to say she is doing fine and can mix sauces with her injured hand already.

Is it true that Silesia has had an affair with Austria, Saxony, and Brandenburg?

Sincerely, the Czech Republic

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:26:55 AM

**From:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To:** République Française

**Cc:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

If you're not going to talk about the subject at hand…then let me ask if you actually created the folder on your server. I performed the necessary actions and never found a folder called 14/8 Energy Conservation Meeting Prep. I even did a search of the server and did not find any folder with this name.

Germany

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:27:49 AM

**From:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To:** Česká Republika

**Subject:** Re: RE: Slezsko…

Bavaria thanks you for transmitting the information to us.

Is that so? I must check with my provinces.

Germany

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:28:32 AM

**From:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**To:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Cc:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, République Française, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

Seriously? I did create that folder! I even uploaded my meeting prep there already! Let me see if it's a bug…

America

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:29:01 AM

**From:** Rzeczpospolita Polska

**To:** Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Your computer charger

Hey Liet! Again.

OK, so I heard something went wacky with your computer and I don't know if it had to do with your charger. Well…just so you know…no, it wasn't some stupid stint with knives, I swear! It's just that for some reason it kinda burned itself through while I was charging my computer…I dunno how that happened, but I'm seriously sorry!

So basically, I can't return your charger if there was something wrong with your computer afterwards and it needed to be charged or something.

I, like, totally apologize for this, seriously!

Poland

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:29:38 AM

**From:** Lietuvos Respublika

**To:** Rzeczpospolita Polska

**Subject:** Re: Your computer charger

You destroyed my charger? Again?!

It's fine though, Russia gave me a replacement computer plus charger…

How do chargers burn themselves through? I wonder if it overheated.

The Republic of Lithuania

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:30:13 AM

**From:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**To:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Cc:** Rzeczpospolita Polska, République Française, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

OK, so guys, here's the deal.

It was actually a bug in the system (which I need to fix ASAP) where basically files with a slash don't show. So I need to remake that folder. In the meantime, use Dropbox.

America

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:30:50 AM

**From:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**Cc:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, République Française, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

If the folder was never created, is that to say that those who said they uploaded the file lost their file, or never did upload it?

Germany

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:31:24 AM

**From:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**To:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Cc:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America, République Française, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

I should think they never uploaded it!

*coughs* AMERICA.

England

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:31:46 AM

**From:** Repubblica Italiana

**To:** Rzeczpospolita Polska

**Subject:** Re: The car Germany lent me, again

Oh, that's unfortunate.

Then I'll drive the car over to your place right now, vee! Then we won't lose any time at all!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:32:27 AM

**From:** Rzeczpospolita Polska

**To:** Repubblica Italiana

**Cc:** Republik Österreich

**Subject:** Re: The car Germany lent me, again

Dude, I just burned Liet's charger! It smells like smoke here! You probably shouldn't come, because you might, like, choke on the smoke or something. I did, like, what, ten times already! I tell you, burned rubber's nasty to smell. Or whatever the outside of chargers is made of.

Except I don't exactly get how Liet's charger burned, I mean, I think it overheated, but I'm really not sure how the hell chargers overheat cause mine never did…

Poland

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:32:34 AM

**From:** Respublika Belarus

**To:** Rzeczpospolita Polska

**Subject:** Your charger

Poland,

If you insult big brother again, I won't just be burning your charger next time.

Belarus

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:33:43 AM

**From:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**To:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**Cc:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland, République Française, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

Hey! I actually finished my prep, in case you didn't know. I finished my prep before I sent the email!

America

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:34:01 AM

**From:** République Française

**To:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**Cc:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

Don't mind Angleterre, he's just annoyed at how last night his un-gorgeousness scared off a pretty girl he saw.

France

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:34:48 AM

**From:** Rzeczpospolita Polska

**To:** Repubblica Italiana

**Subject:** Re: The car Germany lent me, again

OH DRAT. BELARUS BURNED MY CHARGER.

Well, Liet's charger.

…DAMN IT.

Just because I said maybe Russia would just break Liet's computer right there? I mean, seriously, that really could happen! Like, it's true! Even Belarus has got to admit it! It happened to me before!

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:35:14 AM

**From:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**To:** République Française

**Cc:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Democratic Republic of the United States of America, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

Excuse me? I did nothing of the sort! I am a perfectly well-behaved, well-dressed gentleman and no young lady should be "scared off" by me! If anything, you'd probably scare them off with your pervertedness!

England

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:35:51 AM

**From:** Česká Republika

**To:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Subject:** Re: RE: Slezsko…

Well, I believe it's true. Why? What do you plan on doing for them? You should probably just give them a little beer and tell them just to calm down because she's lived with too many people for me to trust that she's remained "virginally pure".

Which doesn't say that she isn't, of course. My suspicions only.

The Czech Republic

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:36:28 AM

**From:** République Française

**To:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**Cc:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

Well, you are certainly more tasteless in your clothing choices and your language is abominable. It kills my fingers just to type en anglais!

France

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:36:41 AM

**From:** Republika Slovenija

**To:** Republika Hrvatska

**Cc:** România, Magyarország, Bosna i Hercegovina

**Subject:** Re: Reports due on the 16th

Serbia says he's not coming, but Albania hasn't said a thing. I guess she's just putting off getting to things like she always does…

Slovenia

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:37:20 AM

**From:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**To:** République Française

**Cc:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

Your presence on this email kills me! Maybe I should delete you!

England

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:37:41 AM

**From:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**To:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**Cc:** République Française, Democratic Republic of the United States of America, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

That's not very nice…

Scotland

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:38:14 AM

**From:** Republika Hrvatska

**To:** Republika Slovenija

**Cc:** România, Bosna i Hercegovina, Magyarország

**Subject:** Re: Reports due on the 16th

Oh…Well, then, we'll all be coming this afternoon. Fabulous!

Croatia

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:38:25 AM

**From:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**To:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**Cc:** République Française, Democratic Republic of the United States of America, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, SCOTLAND! I don't need someone else siding with that frog France!

England

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:38:52 AM

**From:** République Française

**To:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**Cc:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

I'm not a frog! You ought to be the frog, Angleterre, you are so démodé et laide! The uniform you wore to last week's meeting was so tacky! And I wonder how you were picked to bring lunch. I should have been selected to bring my delicious cuisine française.

France

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:40:12 AM

**From:** Konungariket Sverige

**To:** République Française

**Cc:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

It isn't nice to boast.

Sweden

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:40:35 AM

**From:** Kongeriget Danmark

**To:** Konungariket Sverige

**Cc:** République Française, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Democratic Republic of the United States of America, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

Whoa hi Sweden! You haven't even been on America's email threads for, like, forever! Not like I have been, either.

Though seriously yeah, it's not nice to boast. My pastries are just fine, thank you! In fact, my pastry shop has a sale tomorrow!

From Denmark

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:40:46 AM

**From:** République Française

**To:** Kongeriget Danmark

**Cc:** Konungariket Sverige, Democratic Republic of the United States of America, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

What are you talking about?! My pastries and cakes are renown all over the world for their deliciousness, and whenever you see pictures of Paris you always see the pâtisseries! And it's been that way for the past three hundred years, perhaps more! Whereas when people think Copenhagen, they just think of that new power grid you want to install next year.

France

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:41:03 AM

**From:** Kongeriget Danmark

**To:** République Française

**Cc:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Democratic Republic of the United States of America, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

You forget that Copenhagen is one of the most bicycle-friendly cities in the world too! Also, I highly doubt anyone has heard of a pastry called a "French", while this morning Norway made a few Danishes for breakfast.

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:41:30 AM

**From:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**To:** République Française

**Cc:** Kongeriget Danmark, Konungariket Sverige, Democratic Republic of the United States of America, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

Who cares about your little patisseries? My scones are famed for their deliciousness!

England

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:41:57 AM

**From:** Rzeczpospolita Polska

**To:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**Cc:** République Française, Kongeriget Danmark, Konungariket Sverige, Democratic Republic of the United States of America, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

Are you freaking kidding me?! Dude, the last time I ate those, I, like, threw up all over my new dress, they were that disgusting! That was like so not cool!

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:42:18 AM

**From:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**To:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**Cc:** Rzeczpospolita Polska, République Française, Kongeriget Danmark, Konungariket Sverige, Democratic Republic of the United States of America, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

As if!

The Russian Federation

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:42:23 AM

**From:** République Française

**To:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**Cc:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Kongeriget Danmark, Konungariket Sverige, Democratic Republic of the United States of America, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

Or lack thereof! Who in his right mind would even look at your scones? They're only good for torture! It gives me nightmares merely to think about them…*shudders*

France

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:42:35 AM

**From:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**To:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**Cc:** République Française, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Kongeriget Danmark, Konungariket Sverige, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

Haha, no one likes your pastries! Don't worry, I eat English muffins for breakfast.

America

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:42:57 AM

**From:** Republik Österreich

**To:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**Cc:** République Française, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Kongeriget Danmark, Konungariket Sverige, Democratic Republic of the United States of America, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

Or lack thereof, I've heard…

Austria

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:43:09 AM

**From:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**To:** République Française

**Cc:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Republik Österreich, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Kongeriget Danmark, Konungariket Sverige, Democratic Republic of the United States of America, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

Ah really? Thanks for letting me know about that!

The Russian Federation

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:43:18 AM

**From:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To:** Česká Republika

**Subject:** Re: RE: Slezsko…

Is that so…I already sought them out and made them run fifty extra laps around the border.

I apologize for their behavior once again. Silesia belongs to Poland, not any of them, and you and I have partial custody over her, though some days I wonder if I should just hammer it in their heads for them.

Germany

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:43:34 AM

**From:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To:** Republik Österreich

**Cc:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, République Française, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Kongeriget Danmark, Konungariket Sverige, Democratic Republic of the United States of America, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

That is quite enough with the procrastination and chaos! If you have a legitimate question or something to legitimately debate that's actually related to our meeting, please put it here. Otherwise, please leave!

Germany

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:43:57 AM

**From:** République Française

**To:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Cc:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Kongeriget Danmark, Konungariket Sverige, Democratic Republic of the United States of America, Republik Österreich, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

But Allemagne, don't you also detest Angleterre's scones? They're worse than eating petrified cow stuffing!

France

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:44:21 AM

**From:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**To:** République Française

**Cc:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Kongeriget Danmark, Konungariket Sverige, Republik Österreich, Lietuvos Respublika

Hey, that's my line!

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:44:59 AM

**From:** Suomen tasavalta

**To:** Eesti Vabariik

**Subject:** Re: Transportation estimates

Estonia,

I think I found a discrepancy in our reports. On mine, section 2A561 says that the average cost is 39 euros, but on yours, it states that the average cost is 78 euros…Did you use the right formula? The surrounding estimates are also double mine.

Finland

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:45:03 AM

**From:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**Cc:** République Française, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Kongeriget Danmark, Konungariket Sverige, Republik Österreich, Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

All lines aside! If you have anything irrelevant to the topic at hand, please shut up! Any questions related to this topic may now be asked.

Germany

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:45:29 AM

**From:** Republika e Shqipërisë

**To:** Republika Slovenija

**Cc:** Republika Serbija, Republika Hrvatska

**Subject:** Re: Reports due on the 16th

Hi! I'm sorry for not responding earlier; I got sort of lost and had to ask Austria for directions.

Anyway, sure, I'll come if you want me to.

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:45:58 AM

**From:** Lietuvos Respublika

**To:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**Cc:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland, République Française, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Kongeriget Danmark, Konungariket Sverige, Republik Österreich

**Subject:** Re: Energy conservation meeting prep

Dear America,

Thanks for correcting the folder error. I was able to upload my meeting prep.

Republic of Lithuania

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:47:04 AM

**From:** Republika Serbija

**To: **Republika e Shqipërisë

**Cc:** Republika Slovenija, Republika Hrvatska

**Subject:** Re: Reports due on the 16th

You seriously asked Austria for directions?

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:47:36 AM

**From:** Republika Hrvatska

**To:** Republika Serbija

**Cc:** Republika e Shqipërisë, Republika Slovenija

**Subject:** Re: Reports due on the 16th

I have to agree with Serbia on this one…Austria has a terrible sense of direction. I think last month, when Germany's car broke and he had to rent a motorcycle so that Austria was just left with his bike…I saw him down at Ukraine's house. He thought that was the meeting hall, apparently. It's kind of shameful someone so good as music as he is has such a bad sense of direction.

Croatia

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:48:10 AM

**From:** Canada

**To:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**Subject:** Our energy conservation meeting prep

Today I heard Germany talking about a meeting prep that should be uploaded. I didn't receive any emails regarding this information…could you please send it to me?

Thanks, Canada

* * *

P.S. Please try to remember me in your emails!

14/8/2012, 9:48:43 AM

**From:** Rzeczpospolita Polska

**To:** Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** "Republic of Lithuania"

Don't worry about me renouncing your independence, haha! I totally recognize you.

Anyway, why do you always say "Republic of Lithuania" at the end of your email? I mean, you don't have to. I just put Poland and Germany puts Germany and Italy says Italy Veneziano because…I dunno, but seriously.

Poland

See, look…I don't write "Republic of Poland"! Gosh, that takes sooooo long to type. Oh well, good thing I don't write "Rzeczpospolita Polska"…even if I know Polish fluently and type it, like, all the time, it's sooooooooooooooo annoying to write.

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:49:16 AM

**From:** Elliniki Dimocratia

**To:** Republika e Shqipërisë

**Subject:** My cats

Dear Albania,

Please stop sneaking by to poke my cats. They don't like it.

Greece

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:49:37 AM

**From:** Lietuvos Respublika

**To:** Rzeczpospolita Polska

**Subject:** Re: "Republic of Lithuania"

Poland, don't poke jokes at that sort of thing! I mean, some people take their independence very seriously, like Kosovo…

Well…I write that because I want people to know that I'm independent and I don't live with Russia anymore in the Soviet Union. Even if I'm writing to someone who already recognizes me, I want to make sure they know for sure.

I'm not as famous as you, so people won't know outright that I'm an independent republic. That's also why I write my full English name,

The Republic of Lithuania

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:49:52 AM

**From:** Rzeczpospolita Polska

**To:** Lietuvos Respublika

**Subject:** Re: "Republic of Lithuania"

Haha! I see what you did there! That is, like, so totally awesome! Maybe I should try that with Germany!

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:50:16 AM

**From:** Republik Österreich

**To:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Subject:** Stielsenstrausse

Hello Germany,

It appears I've gotten lost, unfortunately, and all I have to pinpoint my location is that passerby say I'm in Hamburg and I'm on a street called Stielsenstrausse. Could you please enlighten me to how I can get to your house?

Sincerely, Austria

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:50:39 AM

**From:** Republika Serbija

**To:** Republika Hrvatska

**Cc:** Republika e Shqipërisë, Republika Slovenija

**Subject:** Re: Reports due on the 16th

Yup, Austria has a pathetic sense of direction. He's at Germany's house right now, have you heard? Well, actually, I saw; I saw him going that direction. I wonder where he was going…

Serbia

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:50:57 AM

**From:** Lietuvos Respublika

**To:** Rzeczpospolita Polska

**Subject:** Re: "Republic of Lithuania"

Please don't do that… -.-

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:51:31 AM

**From:** Republika Slovenija

**To:** Republika Serbija

**Cc:** Republika Hrvatska, Republika e Shqipërisë

**Subject:** Re: Reports due on the 16th

Probably trying to get to the meeting early because he knew he was going to get lost.

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:52:11 AM

**From:** Republika Hrvatska

**To:** Republika Slovenija

**Cc:** Republika Serbija, Republika e Shqipërisë

**Subject:** Re: Reports due on the 16th

Lol.

Wait, Serbia, how do you know that?

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:52:14 AM

**From:** People's Republic of China

**To:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**Subject:** STOP HIDING IN PANDAS

Please STOP HIDING IN MY PANDAS. It's very weird and awkward especially if I'm trying to show them off at a business conference and then you pop up out of nowhere!

Seriously, what do you want exactly, you could just ask me…

China

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:52:43 AM

**From:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To:** Republik Österreich

**Subject:** Re: Stielsenstrausse

…How in the world did you get in Stielsenstrausse, Hamburg?

I don't trust you to follow any directions I give you…take a taxi to Copenhagen and have Denmark send you here. Or you can stay over at Denmark's place and let him take you to the meeting, if it's fine with him.

Germany

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:53:19 AM

**From:** Republika Serbija

**To:** Republika Hrvatska

**Cc:** Republika Slovenija, Republika e Shqipërisë

**Subject:** Re: Reports due on the 16th

I…dunno, he actually asked me for directions to Prague, and I gave them to him. Since he's usually off by about a thousand kilometers I expect he's ended up in Germany's house by now.

Serbia

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:53:35 AM

**From:** Bunderepublik Deutschland

**To:** Kongeriget Danmark

**Subject:** Austria may arrive at your house

Denmark,

Austria wound up very lost in my land, and as he was in Hamburg I told him to take a taxi to your house. Just prepare if you need to.

Germany

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:54:38 AM

**From:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**To:** Canada

**Subject:** Fwd: Energy conservation meeting prep

Haha, sorry, I forgot you again! Here you go!

-Forwarded message-

_From:__ Democratic Republic of the United States of America_

_To:__ Democratic Republic of the United States of America, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, République Française, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, Konungariket Sverige, Kongeriget Danmark, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Lietuvos Respublika_

_Subject:__ Energy conservation meeting prep_

_Hey, y'all! I hope you guys have been having a wonderful morning!_

_So in prep for our fabulous energy conservation meeting at eleven, I'd like you all to compile a report. Nothing all elaborate like the reports we always do for UN, EU, or NATO meetings, but just a visual aid to help when we're presenting at today's meeting. Upload it to the new "14/8 Energy Conservation Meeting Prep" folder under the "Meeting Prep" section of the Meetings partition of our server. Though it's probably better if you just download and install Dropbox on your computer. It's faster._

_Anyway, have a great time prepping!_

_From, the United States of America_

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:54:57 AM

**From:** Republika Slovenija

**To:** Republika Serbija

**Cc:** Republika Hrvatska, Republika e Shqipërisë

**Subject:** Re: Reports due on the 16th

Oh, I see.

Albania, was Austria really the only one to ask for directions?

Slovenia

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:55:22 AM

**From:** Kongeriget Danmark

**To:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Subject:** Re: Austria may arrive at your house

It's nothing! I'm taking Sweden over anyway.

From Denmark

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:55:41 AM

**From:** Repubblica Italiana

**To:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Subject:** Pasta

Dear Germany!

I just mailed you and Poland an order of pasta! Hope it doesn't get cold while it goes to your house! Enjoy~~~~!

Love, Italy Veneziano

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:56:03 AM

**From:** Republika e Shqipërisë

**To:** Republika Slovenija

**Cc:** Republika Serbija, Republika Hrvatska

**Subject:** Re: Reports due on the 16th

Yes, unfortunately. He was on the street and I decided to ask him.

Albania

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:56:21 AM

**From:** Ukraina

**To:** Rossiyskaya Federatsiya

**Cc:** Respublika Belarus

**Subject:** Little Seryozha!

Dear dear Russia!

Your cat Seryozha somehow made it to my front door. I took him in and gave him a little food to eat. Do you know why he came here?

Love, Ukraine

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:56:48 AM

**From:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**To:** Repubblica Italiana

**Subject:** Re: Pasta

YOU SENT ME PASTA AGAIN?!

I'm perfectly capable of cooking for myself, thank you very much!

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:57:15 AM

**From:** Rzeczpospolita Polska

**To:** Repubblica Italiana

**Subject:** Pasta

Did you seriously just send Germany another order of pasta? Why didn't you send me any?

Poland

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:57:51 AM

**From:** Republika Serbija

**To:** Republika e Shqipërisë

**Cc:** Republika Hrvatska, Republika Slovenija

**Subject:** Re: Reports due on the 16th

Hahah, that's interesting. Next time, just ask some random person for directions because I'm pretty sure even they would be better than Austria. I mean, he wanted to go to Prague and ended up in Brandenburg…how pathetic is that?

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:58:26 AM

**From:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**To:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**Cc:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Subject:** Report finished

America,

I finished my Q4 estimates report, as well as Scotland and Wales.

England

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:58:47 AM

**From:** Repubblica Italiana

**To:** Rzeczpospolita Polska

**Subject:** Re: Pasta

Ve, I sent you the pasta too. It's going to be at your place in a moment!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:59:25 AM

**From:** Democratic Republic of the United States of America

**To:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

**Cc:** Bundesrepublik Deutschland

**Subject:** Re: Report finished

That's great.

America

* * *

14/8/2012, 9:59:47 AM

**From:** Republika Hrvatska

**To:** Republika Serbija

**Cc:** Republika Slovenija, Republika e Shqipërisë

**Subject:** Re: Reports due on the 16th

What in the world was Austria doing in Prague? Visiting Silesia?

Croatia

* * *

**A/N: And there's the end of the letters from 8 to 10 AM, last week!…**

**I heartily congratulate you if you actually read this far. This one chapter is at least five times longer than last time's, over 10,200 words to be exact…O.O 8 to 10 must be a sort of rush hour in terms of email, eh? Though most of the emailing was between the countries in the energy conservation meeting arguing over pastries. So blame them.**

**Nation name translations:**

**Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft—Switzerland in German (…I feel sorry for him if he has to put this on all his letters to a German-speaking country…)**

**Fürstentum Liechtenstein—Liechtenstein**

**Česká Republika—Czech Republic**

**Schlesien/Slezsko—Silesia**

**If there are any others you need help with, please let me know.**

**A couple notes on OCs, since I forgot if I mentioned them in the last chapter or not. Serbia is male, Croatia is female, Slovenia is male, Albania is female, Kosovo (who is referenced) is male, Czech Republic is male, and Silesia is female.  
To the German states—Saxony, Hesse, Westphalia, Rhineland-Palatinate, and North Rhine are male. Thuringia and Saxony-Anhalt are female.**

**Today most of Silesia is in Poland and parts of it are in the Czech Republic and Germany.**

**In my headcanon, Russiacat's real name is Seryozha (a nickname for Sergey). Don't ask me why, I think it's cute and fits perfectly even though Russiacat looks like Russia and Russia's human name is Ivan…**


End file.
